Yours or Mine?
by SilverflowerXRavenpaw
Summary: A kit is born to two cats of different Clans. Who will he belong to? Another challenge for my forum. By the way, this is from a kit's POV, so please overlook some of the repeated words and weird sentences.


**Falconkit**

My mom seemed really upset, but I didn't know why. She was yelling at my dad but I couldn't figure out what was wrong. She hadn't seemed mad at him earlier. She had seemed to love him, like she should. I wanted to calm her down but didn't know what to say.

"He's mine! I held him in my belly!" She was screaming, really loudly. It hurt my ears. I didn't know why I was hers and not theirs, but she certainly seemed to want it that way.

"Rosetail, I know you want him. But my Clan's doing better, and he'd be better fed. And better loved. The love of one mother doesn't overpower the love of a father and an entire Clan. He would be shunned in your Clan. They're so judging."

I thought dad would calm her down, but he was fighting too. At least he was calm. But what were they talking about? I walked out of bed, as quietly as I could, and sat down by them. I looked at my mom's beautiful golden pelt, all bristled up in annoyance, and my dad's black and grey pelt, forced down on his shoulders. I didn't know who he thought he was fooling, since if I could tell my mom could too. I got my courage up and asked, "What does shunning mean?"

My mom jumped around and seemed really surprised. "Good job stalking! Now go back to bed, honey, and try to get some sleep. You'll be traveling a long ways soon."

I didn't like that answer. She was hiding something, of course. But I did as I was told. I pretended to sleep, since I knew mom would be listening for my steady breath. After a while the conversation continued.

"Please Specklepelt. You know I love this kit. I'll love him enough for all of the Clan. I need him."

I knew my dad would soften at that. Nobody could resist that. Not that I had seen it, but it made sense. Sure enough, his next response was soft. "All right, Rosetail. Go and try to convince your Clan. But if they reject him, bring him straight to me. I'll make sure that my Clan accepts him."

My mom came in and got me. She didn't seem surprised when I got up right away. She seemed really excited though. I was too. I got to be in a Clan! My mom had said I belonged in a Clan and told me a little bit about them, and I wanted to see one for real.

We walked and walked, and she didn't speak to me. She must be preparing for whatever dad was talking about. We passed a lovely stream and a big hill which was covered in flowers. I danced and trotted around at first, but I got really tired. Mom said it was a long way away, but I hadn't expected it to be this far. I was going to ask her how much farther we were going, but she seemed really concentrated, and I didn't want to disturb her. When I saw a lovely clearing with a big den in it, I knew we were there.

We walked in, and I held my tail high but my mother didn't. She didn't seem sad, just wary. A cat came out of a den that was in the den, which confused me, but she didn't seem surprised. She bowed her head, but the big cat was looking at me. He seemed angry.

"Who's this?" He said a question but it seemed demanding.

My mom looked at him with passion in her eyes. I just stared, not sure what I had done wrong. "He's my son," she explained, confidently. "I had him with a cat outside of the Clan."

The big cat got _really_ angry when she said that. He screamed at her, something about codes. He spoke fast so I couldn't make it out. My mom got really sad, and then asked politely to keep me. The big cat-the mean cat- looked at my mom all creepy and said the Clan would take a vote. My mom seemed to like that less than being yelled at, and she opened her mouth but didn't fight. The mean cat jumped on a rock and yelled out that all the cats in the Clan should come out of their dens, and then told them what happened.

The cats didn't like that. They yelled and hissed and lashed their tails. My mom seemed like she was about to cry, and she pulled me away. We walked out of the Clan and I finally asked why. "Mom, what happened? Why do they hate me?"

My mom did begin to cry at that. She yowled and screeched, and told me it wasn't my fault. "I did it, not you. Never feel guilty. Just know that you have to live with dad. And never, ever, break the warrior code."

"Ok mom. I don't feel bad. Why are you crying?"

"Because you're going to live with dad. He's great, and you'll love him. He'll take care of you and protect you and love you until he dies. But I'll miss you, that's all." Her voice was really pained and she was kneading the ground with her paws. Then we kept walking. I didn't know what to say.

We reached a place where mom said we were done walking, and my dad was waiting there. My mom looked devastated, but she just nuzzled me and handed me off to dad wordlessly. I still didn't really know what had happened, but I knew something was wrong. My mom kissed me and licked me, and I just told her my feelings. "I love you mom. I don't know what's happening but I love you. Goodbye!"

My dad and I walked to his big den then, and a big cat came out of a den within a den. I was worried that I was gonna have to leave, but she just kissed me and said welcome to the Clan. My dad told her my name, and then I was standing in some big place and cats were yelling my name, "Falconkit! Falconkit!"


End file.
